Lt. Surge's Thunder Gym!
This is the fifteenth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach and Kevin are walking towards the Vermillion City Gym. Bulbasaur: Bulba? Zach: I know what I'm gonna do Bulbasaur. Gotta go in with my fast attacks, and take out his Raichu. Kevin: Yeah. Glad we know about this! Zach: Hmm... So, Electric-type Pokemon... Kevin: Use Rhyhorn! Zach: No way! It's too uncontrollable! Kevin: Well you have to use it eventually. Bulbasaur nods. Zach: Ugh... I guess so. But for now... I'll go with Scyther, so I can outspeed all of his attacks! Kevin: ...Okay then. Zach and Kevin arrive at the Gym, and go inside. Zach: Hello? Anybody here? Kevin: Seems abandoned... Suddenly, lights flash on, and a stadium appears, lightning bars shooting around it. Zach&Kevin: WHAAAAAAAA- Leader: My name is Lt. Surge. And I'm ready to kick your butts now. Kevin: Er.. well... Zach is the only one challenging sooooo... Kevin dashes off to the stands with Bulbasaur. Lt. Surge: This will be a one on one battle, do you understand? Zach: I- um I- Yes? Lt. Surge: THEN LET'S START! GO, RAICHU! Raichu jumps through the lightning bars from the stands. Raichu: RAIII...CHUUUUU! Zach: Oh... my... Arceus... Kevin: Take my advice! It's your only chance of victory! Zach: I can do this without him! Go, Scyther! Lt. Surge: Instant mistake! Use Tunderbolt! Zach: Tunderbolt? I thought it was Thunderbolt... Lt. Surge: I PRONOUNCE IT TUNDERBOLT! Raichu releases a huge bolt of electricty, that hits Scyther directly, and knocks it into the electric cage, shocking it further, until it stumbles away. Zach: Scyther, no! Use Slash! Scyther speeds towards Raichu, its arms glowing white. Lt. Surge: DOUBLE TEAM! Raichu multiplies, and before long, there are ten Raichus surrounding Scyther. Zach: Gah! Use Double Team as well! Scyther multiplies, numbering ten clones. Lt. Surge: Kid, you got no chance! Raichu, release your Shock Wave! All the Raichus release a bolt of electricity, that automatically direct towards one Scyther. Zach: Wha- The bolts hit, knocking Scyther into the cage again, making him stumble around, barely conscious. Zach: That's not... but... Scyther! Kevin: Zach, you should've listened to me! Zach: Grr... I know that now! Scyther, Sla- Lt. Surge: TUNDERBOLT! All the Raichus launch large bolts of electricity, hitting Scyther directly, before he falls unconscious. Zach: No! Scyther! Lt. Surge: Return! I win, I rarely lose. Try again some other time, kid. Zach: Gr... Zach runs out, returning Scyther. Kevin: Wait up! Bulbasaur: Buuulbaaa! Kevin runs out, Bulbasaur in his hands. He keeps on running until he finds Zach, sitting on a sofa in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Kevin: Zach! Zach: Hey... I'm gonna battle Lt. Surge again. But, that's for tomorrow. Scyther is in critical condition. It took a lot more electrical attacks then it should've, and... there's no guarantee it'll make it. Bulbasaur: B...Bulba? Kevin: Oh wow... I hope he doesn't die. Zach: Same here. He's awesome! I know he can defeat Lt. Surge. But... I need a better strategy. Bulbasaur: Bulba!? Bul bul bulba!!! Kevin: I agree with Bulbasaur. I can't believe you're gonna use Scyther AGAIN! It got totally destroyed today! Zach: Scyther can do it! He just needs training! Kevin: Well your Scyther could die! Why don't you use Rhyhorn? Or Bulbasaur? Rhyhorn takes NO damage from electrical attacks, while Bulbasaur takes minimum damage! Bulbasaur nods, and jumps on Zach's lap. Zach: I know, but Scyther... he clearly could've done it. But... my strategy wasn't- Kevin: Just use Rhyhorn!!! Zach: ...Fine. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Kevin: Finally! Zach, Kevin, and Bulbasaur go to their room, and go to sleep. They wake up in the morning. Zach, Kevin, and Bulbasaur go to Nurse Joy's desk. Zach: Is Scyther okay? Nurse Joy: It's healing up well, and it's definitely going to live. It just needs another night's rest. Zach: Okay. Kevin, let's go take on Lt. Surge again! Kevin: Yeaaaah! Category:Episodes